narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokumizo
Tokumizo (匿溝, lit. "Shelter Drain") is a wandering, often elusive figure traversing the Shinobi Continent. A member of a clan infamous for their broken, uncontrollable rages, she would spend most of her adolescence in isolation, enclosed in a cave by powerful fūinjutsu after her parents were during one of their rages. Only later would she learn the seal's origin, developing an intense dislike for them. Toku would break out of this "cave-cage" in her late teens, the weakening of the seal and an overbearing possible. She would earn the moniker Lifestealer (泥棒勢い, Dorobō Ikioi), as the victims left in her wake where shown to be devoid of anything, be it essence, body or chakra. Said moniker only isolated her further, exchanging a physical cage for a metaphorical one. As such, her objective remains simple: to find her kin and a method for controlling her power. Such ambition would take her to the quiet abode of a dojo, nestled in the most isolated of forests. Thinking it abandoned, she would fall asleep in its confines; only to be shaken awake by its owner. Smelling the natural energy on her brought excitement followed swiftly by disappointment, realizing she was not facing kin. Yet not all was lost; the owner offered a reprieve from Toku's predicament, and a to recover her joy. Sensing a genuine offer, Mizo accepted, becoming the dojo's first student upon reopening. History Personality What's most readily apparent, once someone gets to know Tokumizo, is her fanaticism. She's driven by the need to find others like her, to uncover more family members. Some go as far as to say it's her life purpose, everything else secondary. Toku will follow the smallest lead (usually rampages or places where they may have taken place) in order to find her kin. Even if it runs cold or proves fruitless, Mizo will pick herself back up and try again, displaying a certain resilience, solely because she refuses to believe she is the last/only one. Likewise, losing her parents at a young age, and spending almost all of her childhood in an imprisoned state has left the young woman with an acute sense of loneliness; its only compounded by the negative reputation her own meltdowns have caused. She hates the alias Lifestealer (泥棒勢い, Dorobō Ikioi), as it serves as a painful reminder of her lack of control. Using it around her is enough to send the woman into a rage, in some cases triggering her transformation. This brings into mind her second goal: control. As with her need to find family, she has a tendency to pursue every avenue necessary. The only route she hasn't taken is the snake, not trusting him to actually help her. It's thought by some that she does this as a coping mechanism, in case there aren't any of clan left. Because of these factors, Mizo never stays in one place too long, always on the move, grasping at every straw in the hope of finding the needle. However, when in Sage Transformation, the woman's fragile state of mind undergoes a dramatic shift, becoming that of a serial killer. In this guise, she relished the idea of killing, to the point of meticulously keeping track of her kills, where she killed them, and who was killed, down to every last man, woman, child, and elder. The idea of fighting and murdering strong opponents titillates her to the point of near-orgasm, especially if they serve as a "last hope" for other adversaries. Weak opponents, or those who fail to meet her expectations, are only met with disdain, though she will still kill and consume them, if only to prepare for the apex opponent. Unlike the kind, if lonely tone of her human guise, sage transformation Mizo is far more vulgar and sensual, even flirtatious at times. Toku will often rate those she faces on the quality of their essence and fighting skill, deciding if they're worth incorporating. Unsurprisingly, these traits can slip to "human" Tokumizo as well, serving as a red flag to others that she's losing it. Appearance Abilities Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality